


flower crown

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY PLATONIC TOMMY AND TUBBO HAVE MADE IT CLEAR THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SHIPPING THIS IS PURELY A PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP. ok so fanfic but my dick is SO incredibly large holy shit. I saw a wattpad fanfic thing that was by the author Nathrize so make sure to check their work out. this was inspired by their little chapter lol 😂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	flower crown

**Author's Note:**

> ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY PLATONIC TOMMY AND TUBBO HAVE MADE IT CLEAR THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SHIPPING THIS IS PURELY A PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP. ok so fanfic but my dick is SO incredibly large holy shit. I saw a wattpad fanfic thing that was by the author Nathrize so make sure to check their work out. this was inspired by their little chapter lol 😂

“I am sat in this sandwich place.” Tommy turned his camera on the FaceTime to face a half eaten sandwich sitting on a cheap plate. “I am waiting for you, Tubbo.” 

“I’m literally here!”

“What?” Tommy asked excitedly. “Where?” 

“I see you!”

Tommy shoved the remaining of the sandwich in his mouth, ending the FaceTime call. He put his mask on and walked outside, seeing Tubbo standing outside the restaurant, staring at his phone. 

Tubbo looked up and waved. Tommy could see the huge grin even through his mask. 

Tubbo ran up to Tommy, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

Tubbo pulled back, “Why aren’t you hugging me?” he asked sadly, looking up at him.

“I don’t wanna hug you, Tubbo.” 

“Okay!” Tubbo smiled anyway, grabbing Tommy’s arm. 

“I don’t really know this place all too well, Tubbo. I’ve never been here.” 

“I have, it’s okay!” Tubbo reassured him, leading him to a large field with flowers and weeds scattering the land. 

The boys sat down in the field. Tommy sat with his legs crossed, scrolling through his phone. He took a selfie of him sitting in the field, posting it on Twitter. 

Tubbo didn’t sit down, he was busy gathering flowers he thought were pretty and weeds. When he found enough, he sat on his knees, crafting a flower crown to give to Tommy. 

Tubbo didn’t know a whole bunch about making flower crowns, but he managed to figure it out. 

It wasn’t the prettiest flower crown, but for a boy that had never made one in his life and was completely made of plants, he thought it looked pretty damn good. 

He held the crown carefully, walking over to sit next to Tommy. 

“What is that, Tubbo?” Tommy pointed at the crown in his hands.

“I made it for you!” Tubbo handed Tommy the crown gently, “it’s a flower crown!” 

Tommy looked at it curiously. 

“Do you like it?” Tubbo asked. I’ve never made one before.”

“It’s a very nice flower crown, Tubbo.” Tommy laughed, placing it on his head carefully. 

He unlocked his phone again, opening the FaceTime app and clicking on Wilbur’s contact. 

“Hey Will!” Tommy greeted him excitedly when he picked up.

“Hey Tommy!” Wilbur matched his energy, chuckling after. “Why have you got a flower crown on your head?”

“Tubbo made it!”

Tubbo leaned his head next to Tommy’s so Wilbur could see him, giggling to himself. 

“It’s my intimidation flower crown!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who helped me with this before. I had no clue that there was a difference between the / and & lol.


End file.
